In the art of hydraulic compactor systems for waste material, it is common to use a roll-off or portable container having a compacting chamber for receiving the material and a self-contained compacting ram actuated by the hydraulic cylinder. The cylinder is actuated by a remotely located power supply unit which is connected to the hydraulic cylinder in the container by flexible lines or hoses, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,125 and No. 5,579,684. After the container chamber is full with compacted refuse or waste material, the container and the self-contained ram and hydraulic cylinder are disconnected from the hydraulic fluid lines or hoses with the use of quick connect/disconnect fittings. The container, ram and actuating cylinder are then transported by a truck to a remote waste disposal site or landfill. After the container is emptied and returned to the waste collection site, the hydraulic fluid hoses are reconnected, and the cycle is repeated. Sometimes, the hydraulic fluid power supply unit is located within an adjacent building or some other form of enclosure and is not easily accessible to the personnel or truck driver who removes the full container and returns the empty container.
As disclosed in the above patents, when a full container and compactor are picked up, the truck driver or other personnel disconnect the hydraulic fluid lines or hoses using the quick connect/disconnect fittings which usually have internal valves for closing the fluid passages in the hydraulic hoses. The fittings are manually actuated or released to disconnect the hydraulic cylinder for the compacting ram within the container. It has been found that too frequently, the truck driver who picks up the self-contained compactor, forgets to disconnect the hydraulic hoses from the power unit and then drives away with the power unit and compactor still attached. This results in substantial damage to the hydraulic fluid hoses and fittings and sometimes to the hydraulic power supply unit and/or the container and compactor and other property damage.